Dinner with Senior
by lesipiratecat
Summary: set after season eight's episode "Broken Arrow". Pleasantly surprised by the talk at the Adam's House with his father, Tony invites him to dinner with a plan to fill him in on some very important details in his life.


Disclaimer: I don't not own NCIS or its characters. I don't think I would want to just because I don't handle pressure very well. Fanfics however are much more manageable, so I only own this story.

Side Note: This story came to me in a dream the other night (I admit that sometimes I have NCIS-based dreams. Don't judge) and, after waking up in the middle of the night with this dream fresh in my brain, reaching for the pen and notepad I keep by my bedside for these occasions, and writing it down, I just had to write it all out and post it… On another note, I feel like in a lot of stories Senior is the bad guy; so I thought it would be nice for once to write about a Senior who actually isn't all bad. I think in the show, Senior really does love Tony; he just doesn't show it right and is too preoccupied with more material things. So I wanted to emphasize THAT side of Senior somehow and thought, what better way than with a Tibbs story. So BOOM! Here it is! Lol enjoy!

~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was sitting in his car outside a pretty fancy-looking hotel. He was pretty sure that his son was trying to impress him, especially after he had said that he didn't think Senior was proud of him being a cop/federal agent. But that was what he was doing here tonight. Senior wanted to prove that he did actually care about Tony, was proud of him. He felt he had planted that seed when he showed his son that he carried a picture of them on their favorite vacation with him in his wallet. But that's why, when Tony asked him to join him for dinner before he left DC, he immediately agreed.

Now that the time came however, he found he couldn't move. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. He hadn't spent much time alone with his son over the years. He regretted it of course, but now he was fighting the urge to start the car and drive away and call Tony and tell him something came up. He shook his head and mentally reprimanded himself. He loved his son and there was no way he would just leave. He got out of the car and headed to the door.

"Hello sir. Welcome to Brimstone's. Do you have reservations?" a man at the counter greeted.

"Hello," Senior said silkily, "Actually, I'm meeting someone under the name DiNozzo."

The man looked at his chart and nodded, "In the main dining room. One of your party is already here. Follow me sir."

Senior followed the man into a large room that was nicely and finely decorated with white table clothes and maroon curtains and matching napkins. He saw Tony ahead, fiddling with his napkin as if he was nervous. After a brief flash of guilt, Senior smiled as they arrived and said, "Hello Junior."

Tony's head shot up to look at his father. He had been sitting there waiting and regretting he had ever invited his father to dinner. He should have just left it the way it was. Sure, the meeting in the hotel room was nice, and his father had ended up revealing something rather pleasing to Tony; they had left on a good note and with a laugh, but Tony couldn't help but think that maybe he had been pushing his luck. Why did he ever listen to-. With that thought, Tony's eyes looked behind his father and out towards the counter. Not seeing what he was looking for, he looked at his father and stood up. "Hey dad."

Senior didn't know what to make of the surprise, confusion, and fear that had crossed Tony's face when he first saw him, so he just smiled at his son, shook his hand, and sat down in the chair across from him. Tony sat back down too as the man asked if they wanted anything to drink. They both ordered the house wine. The man walked away and the two men were left in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say after the heavy talk they had had at the Adam's House. The man returned with their wine, poured it for them, and then put the bottle in an ice bucket.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your order."

The men nodded and started to look through their menus.

Finally Tony cleared his throat and said, "So I don't think I really thanked you for assisting in our investigation."

Senior chuckled, "I thought you didn't want me to get involved in the first place?"

Tony smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't. Not really."

"Why was that again?" Senior really wanted to know.

Tony looked even guiltier and laughed nervously, "Well first was because I thought you would just mess it up. I mean, you're not the easiest to work with dad. I thought your stubbornness and cockiness would make it so that, if Jeth-Gibbs or I had to give you an order, you would just ignore it and put yourself and/or Ziva in danger."

Senior felt a little offended at first, but he asked for it. Plus, his son was right. He wasn't easy to work with and probably would've ignored some order or another. Especially if it had come from Gibbs. He didn't like that silver-haired man much, not after he had stuck his nose in where it didn't belong, even if he was right.

Tony continued before he could say anything, "But it didn't come to that and you actually did good. It's actually kind of neat how you knocked that dumbass out with one punch to the head." Tony smiled.

Senior laughed whole-heartedly, "Maybe I'll teach you that someday."

Tony smiled and looked away as he picked up his wine glass.

"So what made you decide to invite me to dinner son?"

Tony swallowed his wine and put the glass down. He avoided his father's gaze as he answered, "Well we left the Adam's House on a good note, and I don't know I guess I just wanted to see if this could work." Tony cleared his throat and looked up, "There is also something I wanted you to know. It's pretty important." He took a deep breath then opened his mouth as if to say more, but something over Senior's shoulder caught his eye. All nervousness and fear vanished from his eyes and was replaced with this bright light that Senior wasn't able to label. Tony stood up with a huge smile on his face. Senior couldn't recall seeing such a huge smile on his son's face ever; as curious as he was to know what caused the smile, Senior couldn't take his eyes off his son's face as he tried to remember if he had in fact seen a smile anything like that before. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen Tony that happy ever. He watched as Tony took a few steps, and he saw what had captured Tony's eyes and caused his smile. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He was shocked. What was Gibbs doing here? Gibbs too was wearing a pretty big and bright smile. His eyes were only on Tony. Senior could do nothing but watch as they neared and opened their arms to each other for a big hug. Gibbs whispered something in Tony's ear, and Tony visibly relaxed and seemed to say something in return. _Wow. He's got quite an influence on Junior. Never noticed that before._ Senior thought to himself. Then something happened that sent Senior to his feet with shock, confusion, and disgust. The two men pulled away from each other just enough so that Gibbs' arms were wrapped around Tony's neck, Tony's were gripping Gibbs' hips, and they leaned in to share a gentle, deep kiss.

No one else in the room seemed to care as they broke apart, shared a smile, and started walking to the table. Tony's eyes had not left Gibb's face while Gibbs's eyes had turned somewhat hard as they looked at a gaping Senior; Senior knew the grey-haired man was warning him or maybe daring him to do or say something. When they got to the table, Gibbs finally took his eyes of Senior only to smoothly walk ahead of Tony and pull out his chair. Tony's smile lit anew, he loved it when Jethro was gentlemanly towards him, and sat down. Gibbs went to his own chair and pulled it closer to Tony before sitting down. Then his eyes went right back up to Senior, who was still standing and gaping, and glared. Tony grabbed onto Jethro's hand, drawing strength from his lover before facing his father.

But before anyone could say anything the waiter came back, "May I take your order now sirs?"

"Yes," Gibbs spoke first, "Cheese steak." He elbowed Tony gently to take his eyes off his father and order.

"I'll have the salmon. Even this place's steak can't compete with yours Jeth, so I'm not even gonna bother ordering it," Tony aimed a sweet smile at Jethro and got one in return as well as a blush. It still shocked Tony when he could get Jethro to blush.

The waiter looked to Senior. When he didn't answer, Tony sighed, "He'll have the Rattlesnake Pasta. And can we also have a bourbon here?" He dipped his head in Jethro's direction.

The waiter nodded and went away.

Blue and green eyes turned to look at Senior simultaneously. In any other situation, Senior might have found it funny that his son and his son's boss seemed to work as if connected, but not at this moment. "What the hell?" was all he could say.

The other two men just looked at him as if they had no idea what he was talking about.

Senior sat down heavily, "What the fuck did I just see Junior?"

Tony flinched slightly. Jethro squeezed his hand reassuringly, his glare at Senior hardening farther. "We kissed. That's what lovers do," Jethro growled. He really didn't like Tony's father. He was not too far away from hating the man. But he had agreed to this night because he knew it meant a lot to Tony, even if it was originally Abby's idea. His younger lover wanted his father to know about them after sort of making up the last two times they saw each other. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't slap the man senseless if he said or did anything too out of line.

"Lovers?" Senior gasped incredulously.

"Yah Dad," Tony spook up, "Me and Jethro are lovers. Well, we're not just lovers. We're in love. Have been for years."

"Since when?"

Gibbs went first before Tony could speak, "I've been in love with him since we first met, back when he was a cop in Baltimore. He tackled me to the ground when I was undercover. Physically, he let me go; emotionally, he never did. And I wouldn't want him to." Gibbs loved watching Tony's face light up whenever he said stuff like that. He had come a long way from the loveless, heartbroken hermit he used to be. Thanks to Tony.

Tony blushed at Jethro's words. Even after almost three years of dating, making love, and living together, Jethro could still make him feel as if they had only just gotten together last week.

Senior was confused about the sight in front of him. Tony looked genuinely happy just at those few simple words, simple touches. But did it have to be with another man? "Junior?"

Tony looked away from Gibbs back to his father, "I think it took a little longer for me. I really liked him when we first met. But he was also such a … a…"

"A bastard," Gibbs finished for him with a smirk.

Tony chuckled, "Yah. And proud and arrogant and assertive and devious. Yet, when he brought me to NCIS, I felt compelled to stay. There was something about him that brew me in and I knew that there was more to him than just a stubborn, proud bastard. I was attracted to Jethro from the get go, but I got caught up in meaningless sex and then with Jeanne. It was sometime after that was over that I realized that Jethro had been it all along."

"We eyeballed each other when the other wasn't lookin' for months," Jethro inputted.

"Tim and Ziva had to get my attention away from him at times."

"By throwing paper wads at you." Gibbs turned to look at Tony.

"To which, you headslapped them for making a mess," Tony turned to look at Gibbs.

"And Abby tried so desperately to get us together discreetly."

"Palmer helped. Well, he attempted to."

"And Ducky would reprimand me every other day for not making my move yet."

"Then finally, after the whole Paloma Reynosa fiasco-"

"We confessed our love for each other."

"And have been happy ever since."

"'Cept when he leaves his dirty dishes everywhere, including the bedroom," Jethro teased.

Tony scoffed and gently elbowed him, "Well how 'bout when you leave wet towels on the floor?"

"Only 'cause I know you'll whip me with them after you've discovered them," Jethro winked with a smirk.

Tony pretended to be shocked, "You naughty boy!"

Jethro leaned in and said huskily, "Only with you," before placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

Senior watched with a sort of fascination to how the two men interacted. They really did seem as if their brains were connected. Senior had clearly been forgotten as they reminisced about their relationship. Oddly, he no longer felt what he was feeling before.

Just then the waiter returned again with their food. Tony and Jethro broke apart to thank the man and start eating. Senior moved more slowly. He was confused by what was happening. He was confused as to why he wasn't so appalled anymore. Maybe their monologue had warmed him a bit; maybe it was seeing his son in complete bliss. Senior had been in love once after all. This, however, this looked way beyond love. As he watched them eat, sharing their meals and feeding on another, their hands and shoulders brushing, their shared looks, it suddenly hit him just how much love was between his son and his son's boss. He'd heard of soulmates before, but he had never believed in the concept until now. "What was it you wanted to tell me son?" Senior asked quietly.

Blue and green eyes looked back at him with surprise, as if they really had forgotten he was there with them. They both finished chewing whatever was in their mouth then sat straight in their chairs. Senior wasn't stupid; he could tell whatever was coming was going to be big.

"We're getting married," Tony said matter-of-factly. To emphasis the point, both held up their hands to show the matching, silver, masculine engagement rings.

Senior felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "Married?"

Jethro cocked an eyebrow, silently saying, "That's what he just said so duh!"

"Well yah Dad. That's what I just said."

Oh great. They really were mentally connected. With that thought, Senior started to laugh, a long, hearty laugh. Tony and Jethro looked at each other with confusion. But before they could speak, Senior stood and grabbed his wine glass, "A toast then! To the future Mr. and Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo's!" Then he guzzled down his drink.

Tony looked back to his fiancé, "Wellp, I think we broke my father."

Senior just laughed some more as he sat back down, "No son. You didn't."

"So, does that mean we have your blessing?" Jethro questioned warily.

"You'd be invited of course Dad, but not if you're not okay with this."

Senior calmed down and sighed, looking first at Jethro, "Yes, you have my blessing to marry my son." Then he looked at Tony, "And yes son, I am okay with this. I'd love to attend. Do you have a date picked out yet?"

"Not yet," Tony drawled, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a little trouble understanding here. You're completely okay with me marrying a man? With me marrying Jethro? You just don't even care?"

Senior looked confused, "Were you expecting something else Junior?"

"Of course I was! It's always been marry a rich girl this or go for that girl that. And I tell you that I'm marrying Jethro and you're not upset?" Tony truly looked upset. Jethro looked confused too.

Senior's brow furrowed, "Look son. Truth is, am I completely happy with this? Not quite. Would I rather you be marrying a woman? Yes. But anyone can see you two are in love, deeply. Who am I to come between that? I may not have been there for you in the past. But I'm your father. And I really do wanna see you happy. If Gi-. I mean, if Jethro makes you happy then by all means Anthony. Treat him well Gibbs, that's all I have to say."

Gibbs dipped his head at his fiancé's father with a small smile. He had already made that promise with Tony at the beginning of their relationship, that he would make sure to make Tony happy every day until the day he died if Tony would let him. Jethro felt blessed that Tony had given him the chance. He had been prepared to enact his promise to its fullest extent when he heard Tony say he wanted his father to know everything. Although, he wouldn't have minded that, he was glad Senior had reacted this way. Tony however still seemed shocked. He reached out to rub Tony's back.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two now," Senior smiled, "Turn it into a date. My treat." He pulled out his wallet and dropped two hundreds on the table, which would more than cover the bill and tip. Tony stared at his father as he stood.

Jethro followed and said, "I'll walk you out."

Senior dipped his head in acceptance and smiled down at his son, "Let me know when the wedding will be son. I got this new phone, a Blackberry. It gets emails and such."

Tony nodded and swallowed hard, "O-okay Dad. I'll keep you posted."

With that, the two older men turned to the door. Once there, Jethro gently grabbed Seniors arm, "Thank you for that. You don't know how much your acceptance means to him. I'm really glad you can support us."

Senior smiled crookedly, "I may not care much for you Gibbs. But I can see how much you mean to my son. I can see you're good for him; you'll make him happy, protect him. And you're a good man. He couldn't have picked a better future husband."

Gibbs' eyebrows lifted at the praise, and he found he couldn't formulate a response.

Senior chuckled at his future son-in-law, "Well good night Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and cleared his throat, "Drive safe. Thanks for the meal."

With that Senior was gone.

Jethro turned around after a minute and went back to Tony, who was still frozen in his shock. Jethro went behind him and leaned down to wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "You okay baby?"

Tony melted at the nickname and relaxed, "I am now. Just expected more of a fight I guess."

Jethro chuckled and whispered in Tony's ear, "If we hurry up and eat, we can go home, and I'll give you the sexiest fight you've ever been in?"

Tony gasped, imagining Gibbs taking him roughly in the basement, slapping his ass, making Tony call him master, and pounding into him over and over on his woodworking table. The fight would be fighting against the need to come and/or to pass out so they could make it last for hours on end. He could feel his dick growing hard at the mere thought.

Jethro smirked at the reaction he caused in Tony. "That sound good to you?"

Tony moaned quietly and nodded.

Jethro chuckled and pulled away so he could sit down. They finished eating in record time, paid the bill and tip, boxed their leftovers, and left in their separate cars. Once at home, Tony barely even had time to close the door before Jethro latched his lips to Tony's. They stripped on the way to the basement where Jethro could fulfill Tony's fantasy of less than an hour ago, making him forget all the tension from the conversation with his father and think only about them, making love, in that moment until Tony knew that, in the end, everything would be okay. Just so long as Jethro was there to make it so until the day he died. Just like he promised.


End file.
